The Next Summer of You, Me & Brainy
by StarvingWriterMaeve
Summary: Helga, Arnold, Brainy and the rest of the Hillwood gang have just graduated. Now it's time to celebrate, taking on traditions and exploring new options, from Rhonda's Grad Bash to 4th of July to Shark Week to finally ending the summer with a surprise.
1. Prologue

**FACEBOOK **/ HOME / INBOX **(15)** / NOTIFICATIONS **(****3) **- - - Search- - - ** Helga Pataki**

* * *

UPDATE STATUS - ADD PHOTO / VIDEO - ASK QUESTIONS

_Whats on your mind?_

* * *

MESSAGES:

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and 14 Others

* * *

_Thursday June 2nd, 2012 4:30 p.m._** Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **

Hey, everyone! It's our favorite time of year again and I have it all planned out. Since this is The Best Summer Vacation Year 6, and our FINAL ONE before college, we need to go out BIG.

And I know just how to do it.

I'm throwing two graduation parties: one for just the seniors and one more "proper" one for students, parents and teachers. The Seniors Only party will be tomorrow night after we've officially graduated!

I convinced my father to rent out a few beach condos just an hour away from Hillwood. It will be an entire weekend affair, with a bus service taking us from school Friday night and bringing us back Monday afternoon.

I understand that you may have family plans, but trust me, you'll want to cancel them or move them.

I'll be sending out another message with details to all 100+ of the seniors, but I figured you guys should know first.

Also, I need everyone's vacation times. You all really slacked on getting to them to me this year, unless you're all staying home. . .which I highly doubt.

See you tomorrow. Congratulations everyone!

xoxo Rhonda

_4:31 p.m._** Nadine**

Can't wait :-)

**Lila Sawyer**

Sounds fabulous!

_4:35 p.m._ **Iggy**

Rhon, you know I've got my guy on speed dial. Just tell me how much $ you're willing to spend on alcohol and I can have it all there.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

I need 8 kegs and I have $200 to spend on other things. I'll text you details.

**Harold Berman**

Dam that's alot of beer

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

Split over two days/three nights and with 120 kids it should be fine.

******Helga Pataki**

You want us drunk the entire weekend, Princess?

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

Yes.

_4:43 p.m_.** Sid**

I usually am anyways, so I guess it'll be better to be with people.

**Lorenzo**

You're lucky my mother could reschedule everything for me. I'll be there.

**Eugene Horowitz**

Me too!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe**

You know I'd never miss a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd party.

_5:00 p.m._** Brian Sherwood**

If everyone survives this weekend without injury or drama, I'll consider participating in The sixth Best Summer Ever. We all know how badly last years went...

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

Thanks for the reminder.

* * *

Helga backed away from her computer and resumed texting Phoebe, making sure to stress to her best friend how crazy Rhonda was.

PHOEBE: At least she's inviting you. I know you guys have avoided each other all year.

HELGA: That's not my fault. She started it.

PHOEBE: Brian told me you finished it. So you should be mature and kind to her, and at least send her a thank you text.

HELGA: Yes mom

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE - RHONDA _

- HELGA: Thanks for the invite Princess

RHONDA: 'Course. It's a tradition.

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE - PHOEBE_

- HELGA: She said it was tradition WTF?

PHOEBE: She means BSE wouldn't be the same without you. Now don't worry.

**~HA~**

Arnold and Gerald had been busy volunteering at the YMMA Gym as referees and had yet to see the official invite, but rumors had been going on since May.

Gerald dribbled a basketball in front of him as the two walked back towards the neighborhood, "I heard Rhonda's dropping almost half a million dollars on this surprise graduation party."

Arnold shook his head. "I doubt it. I know she's rich, but she'd never drop that kind of cash on a party. Where did you even heard that?"

"Fuzzy Slippers does his research, man." Gerald pulled out his phone, only to see Facebook had messaged him 14 times. Arnold had the same, with the added bonus of five texts from Helga. He knew that Brainy's comment definitely upset Helga. He quickly pressed his name, dialing his number. "Hey, dude. . .I'm going to need you to apologize to my girlfriend."

Gerald covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, but still managed to miss Brainy's response.

After a quick goodbye, Arnold hung up. He ran his hands over his face, trying not to scream, "Summer hasn't even started and I'm already putting out fires."

Gerald stopped bouncing the basketball and walking. Arnold stood beside him. "I know you're sick and tired of me saying this, but. . ."

"Gerald, I'm not ending things with Helga. It'll be a year in July, okay? If Helga and I can make it past Rhonda and senior year and the whole Carly thing, we can survive one more summer. I love her and all the drama that comes wither her."

"Gross," Gerald laughed before continuing his sarcasm. "Love has made you incredibly hard to be with."

Arnold laughed and took the ball from his best friend, "I could say the same about you."

**~HA~**

BRAINY: I love you Helga, and I'm sorry, but I swear to God, another summer of craziness and I will snap. Please dont start anything.

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE - BRAINY_

- HELGA: I promise. How about I stick around with you so you can be sure?

BRAINY: Fine. I'll do anything to ensure you don't cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 1: Rhonda's Grad Bash Weekend

**Chapter One: Rhonda's Grad Bash Weekend**

_Friday, June 3rd, 2012 - Monday, June 6th, 2012_**  
**

* * *

Rhonda stood before the 119_ college freshmen _in her Nancy Spumoni espadrille wedges, neon pink bathing suit and black cover up dress, holding a megaphone in her manicured hand, "Attention high school graduates!"

The audience cheered.

"We are about to board the busses. But before we arrive at the beach condos, I need to go over a few rules. One: don't puke on any furniture. Two: take it slow. We're not calling 911 for alcohol poisoning. And three: let's have an incredible weekend!"

Arnold, Helga, Brian, Gerald and Phoebe stood at the back of the crowd, watching in temporary fear as their ex-classmates stormed the five luxury busses. The five friends followed the group to the last bus, grateful that they were in the least crowded one. It was five o' clock, and Rhonda had arranged a large buffet to greet students at the house at six.

"This is going to be a disaster," Helga whispered between the seats to Phoebe. Phoebe was about to protest, but Brian leaned over from the seat in front, "It'll be fun."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Brainy. Are you going to be the DJ this weekend?"

He shook his head. "No, Rhonda actually hired someone else. Said I deserved one final party."

"That was very generous of her," Phoebe directed a pointed look at Helga.

"Just because she's being nice to Brainy doesn't mean I'm going to speak to her. You know what she did."

"Carly did that all on her own-" Gerald muttered.

Helga spun around, "Are you actually _defending Rhonda_?"

"No, no, he was not," Arnold interrupted before pulling Helga back into her seat. He had no idea how many more times the gang could argue about this without getting violent. It completely overwhelmed him during the final months of the school year.

Senior year had proved to be more drama than it was worth, thanks to the intense rivalry between Rhonda and Helga. Arnold had no idea what transpired between the two, besides what Helga had told him last summer. But he could definitely sense something else happened.

After the first week back to school, Rhonda had pulled certain freshman and sophomore girls under her wing. Carly was a new sophomore who truly filled Rhonda's shoes in style, poise and deviousness. Now that Rhonda had minions, Helga found herself to be a new target. Even though she was sure to remind Rhonda that messing with her was a mistake. Of course, Princess batted her fake eye lashes and said she hadn't done anything besides tell the girls how Helga had threatened her.

Carly was also in Arnold and Helga's Musical Theater Class. Director Stone required every MT student to participate in the spring play. He noticed from the beginning the natural chemistry and stage presence Arnold and Helga had. They were completely comfortable playing parts with each other, taking everything one step up from tense acting to perfection.

The Spring Musical was kept a secret until the day before fall break. Director Stone was a short, balding man who enjoyed wearing scarves and long coats, even when it was 90 degrees out. He had a very loud and powerful voice even without a micro- or megaphone. And he always acted out a scene from the play to his students, hoping to see which ones knew the musical.

"Alright class, today's the official announcement of our spring musical," he clapped his hands and the thirty students went silent in their seats.

Stone climbed backstage and dressed himself in a raincoat and opened his umbrella. He had his stage crew build a rain machine with a sidewalk that captured the puddles. He was pushed onto stage and began singing while his students cheered.

Everyone knew the infamous scene from the 1957 musical _Singin' in the Rain. _

The auditions were held on the first day after the week long break. Helga was cast as the undiscovered talent Kathy Seldan, Arnold as the famous Don Lockwood and Eugene cast as his old friend and partner Cosmo Brown. Carly played Lina Lamont, Lockwood's on-screen romance.

No one knew that Helga actually had a decent singing voice. Director Stone had seen the potential in her and was confident she'd follow through after an entire school year of private voice training. And Carly was supposed to sound terrible. Helga had no problems cracking jokes about it.

But Helga was nervous about letting Carly near Arnold. In the play they were "romantically involved," and had to film black and white silent movies filled with kissing and touching. Nothing upset Helga more, even though Arnold swore it was just acting. Helga wasn't so sure she could trust Carly.

But during the end of the first semester, Helga decided to finally become less paranoid about her boyfriend and Rhonda's minion and let them be. And then winter break happened. . .

"Guys, let's just focus on how great this weekend is going to be," Arnold added for good measure. "This is our last chance to be with our class."

Gerald sighed, but agreed that this beach weekend was going to be awesome.

"You better hope I have fun, Football Head," Helga teased before nipping his ear, "Or you'll have to pay."

**~HA~**

Rhonda rented out three townhouse condos with two apartments in each set; six two-level "houses" in total. That meant six kitchens, twelve bathrooms, six living rooms and twenty-four small bedrooms. She also texted every person with updates on what was happening in order to keep some plan in the inevitable chaos.

**RHONDA:** Bonfire at 8. S'mores and shots.

"Oh, boy, this could get rowdy," Brainy clicked his phone shut and smiled at Helga. "Don't think we've forgotten your fight."

"That wasn't my fault! Arnold had to be noble and save me," she smiled, her eyes immediately scanning the room for him. They were at Condo #2, where the first keg was cracked opened. "And besides, Iggy is a known drug dealer. Who says he didn't drug my shots?"

On cue, Iggy and Harold began chanting, "Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, every body!" as twelve seniors flipped the mini-glasses back off the counter. Cheering ensued as girls squealed in disgust. A liter of Coca Cola was passed around between the group, everyone chasing away the burn.

Not everyone was drinking. A majority of the kids were on the beach, playing soccer, volleyball and catching the last bit of sun before it fully disappeared for the evening. Phoebe and Arnold hadn't been seen in a while, but Gerald was busy playing basketball in Condo #4's driveway.

Helga watched the party in front of her in amusement, unaware that Brainy had walked away. She kept her back to the patio and suddenly felt two hands wrap around her waist.

"Hey, gorgeous," the stranger's breath was hot against her cheek.

Helga turned around, surprised to see Alex Christof, another senior from MT and Arnold's understudy, holding her.

"Hey, Alex," she stepped out of his embrace, "are you drunk already?"

He nodded. "Rhonda's bus pre-gamed."

Helga pulled on his hand, maneuvering through the crowds of semi-sober ex-seniors, "Let's get you some water and more food." Now that the kitchen had cleared out, it was easy to make Alex a sloppy plate of cold mac n' cheese, hot dogs and chicken tenders.

"You'd think Rhonda would've done fancier food or something," Helga said, more to herself than her friend. Alex nodded, "We're drunk teenagers. Who would want to eat finger sandwiches and drink tea?"

"You have a good point," Helga laughed as Alex dug into his plate.

"Thanks for making this, I'm sure I would've dropped it all on the floor," Alex spoke with his mouth full. And even as he tried to eat, he struggled to keep his fork on a path to his mouth. He ended up stabbing the corner of his lips and cheek three times.

Arnold suddenly appeared in the doorway from the patio with a very sweaty Gerald in tow. They had been playing three-on-three against the top players from Hillwood High. Gerald was cheering, "Yeah, we just kicked the Varsity basketball teams ass! Whoohoo! Isn't John going to school for it?"

Arnold shrugged. "Maybe it was Jeff."

"Ah, whatever. We beat them, that's what matters."

Helga waved goodbye to Alex and left the kitchen, grinning at Arnold. "Hello."

Arnold kissed her, "You ready to go to the bonfire?"

"Where's Phoebe and Brainy?"

Gerald pointed behind him, "Down at the beach. I need to jump into the ocean real quick before it starts, come on!" He grabbed a towel off the couch and the three headed towards the beach.

The scene looked oddly similar to Rhonda's Beach Blow Out Bash, except there were less people. The fire was large enough so twenty people could stand and roast around it and everyone was given a metal stick with two prongs. The DJ had been set up on the upstairs patio in Condo #1, with an extension cord and speakers propped up on the beach.

Brainy was watching the DJ mix, and Helga could tell that he was bummed and a little bit annoyed. Every DJ had their own taste, and hearing someone else cover a party could get upsetting.

Helga held a full shot glass in front of her friend, "Aren't you happy to not be so far away from the party?"

They clinked glasses and counted to three before swallowing the alcohol. Brainy sighed, "God, I missed drinking."

Helga laughed, "Really?"

Brainy's laugh got caught between coughs from the burn in his throat, "No. It fucking sucks."

Phoebe walked over with three sticks covered in marshmallows, handing two off to her best friends. "Come on guys, let's make s'mores!"

The fire provided the only light for miles along the beach. It was alarming to realize how dark it truly was against the shore. "Let's hope no one gets lost on the beach tonight."

Helga's observation went unnoticed as Eugene's marshmallow's and metal stick, which apparently had been accidentally covered in alcohol, was on fire. Girlish screams surrounded the camp fire as Rhonda hurried to the scene, pulling Eugene as far away from the fire as possible. Nadine helped give Eugene a once over to make sure his clothes hadn't caught on fire.

Helga couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

Even though her bullying ways were practically nonexistent, just a fading memory of childhood passed, she made violent threats that never got carried out. But that didn't mean she wasn't nice.

Eugene and Helga had grown close working together on long hours during _Singin' In the Rain _and she realized that he wasn't such a bad kid. He was actually very funny. If he was dancing, he wasn't klutzy until he stumbled off stage. But someone couldn't exactly dance every step they took.

Helga made her two s'mores and walked over to Eugene, who was sitting on a log just outside the condos.

She sat down in the sand, back against the log and head near Eugene's knee. She put the s'more on his leg. "Here, Cosmo."

Eugene grinned at his nickname and picked up the dessert, "Thanks, Kathy."

A high-pitched voice made both friends jump, "There you are!"

Helga sneered, "_Christ, _Lila, you gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," she smiled and sat down beside Eugene and comfortingly took his hand. "Rhonda told me about the fire. I just wanted to check on you."

Towards the end of the year, Lila and Eugene, of all people, started dating. They had been "pushed together" in Home Economics for a project, and it helped that Lila volunteered to work on the spring musical, so they spent a lot of time together. Eugene had asked Lila to prom - as friends, of course - but they ended up kissing on the dance floor.

"I'm fine," Eugene shrugged, "it happens. I normally would've avoided fire but those beers are starting to get to me."

"Maybe you should lie down," Lila's small hand wrapped around Eugene's semi-developed bicep.

"He's fine, _Li_-la," Helga shot back, turning around to glare at her old enemy. Eugene took the moment to slip away from the girls and headed towards the makeshift bar. It was a poorly constructed stand in front of the keg and an ice bucket. The frenemies sat in silence, watching as Eugene tripped over a beer bottle in the sand and spilled some of his drink on a girl. Helga thought it was Nadine, but it was so hard to tell in the dark. He kept rubbing a towel on her, which didn't look very good.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your boyfriend getting handsy with someone else?"

Lila smirked when she saw Arnold in her field of vision, "I could be asking you the same thing." Helga gasped and turned around, surprised to see Arnold wedged between Rhonda and a blonde. He was talking to Rhonda, probably about colleges, holding two drinks in his hands.

Helga knew every blonde senior girl, out of paranoia and fear of a relationship-altering mix-up if the situation ever arose, but she didn't recognize this girl. "Who is that?"

"I thought you knew Rhonda invited her underclassmen friends along."

Helga rose to her feet and marched over to the fire, only to feel her body whipped into a tight hug from Harold. Her face collided with the chunk of muscles known as a bicep. "_Oof_!"

"Pataki!" he smiled, revealing an all too familiar gap in his teeth. For a few years, before football helped knock them out, Harold had nice teeth.

Helga kicked her legs in the air since Harold's hugs involved getting picked up in one arm. "Are you kidding me? Lardo, I don't have the time for this!"

"I need a partner in beer pong. One last game?" He frowned, "For old time's sake?"

Helga looked around Harold's head to see that Arnold had moved, but Rhonda and the blonde were still there. So the crisis solved itself. "Alright, who's ass are we kicking tonight?"

The two walked over to Condo #5, where the living room had been transformed into the ultimate beer pong room. The furniture had been completely taken away and there were two long tables lined up. The keg from Condo #2 was on ice and kept in the kitchen for easy access to refilling pitchers. Extra Solo cups and balls lined the counter. It was like a frat houses' paradise.

Harold, Stinky, Sid and Lorenzo were known as the Beer Pong Champions of Hillwood High, but Sid was off his game (already too drunk to stand). Alex had made a re-apparence with Gerald to be another team. Both laughing and sharing a fist pound, but Helga saw no sign of Phoebe or Arnold.

Harold hugged Helga's shoulders and bounced a ping-pong ball against the table. "Alright guys, you know the general rules. And we're enacting special party rules this time."

Helga's brows furrowed, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, you know, just the basic stuff," Lorenzo began counting on his fingers, "If you don't make any shots you're doing a naked lap, you knock over a cup you drink from your shoe, losing team has to do three shots."

It was Gerald and Alex vs. Lorenzo and Stinky and Harold and Helga vs. Iggy and Jeff (a basketball player). They were playing with eight cups so the game would take longer and kill some of the boring time everyone had at the beach.

"Alright, let's rock this, Harold!" Helga cheered and high-fived her teammate, feeling grateful for the shot she'd done earlier.

Everyone knew you played beer pong better drunk.

**~HA~**

NEW TEXT MESSAGE:

**GERALD: **OH MY GOD GET ARNOLD NOW  
**GERALD: **SERIOUSLY  
**GERALD: **NOW  
**GERALD: **COME 2 CONDO 5

**PHOEBE:** What's wrong?

**GERALD:** it's helga  
**GERALD:** she has to do the naked lap.

Phoebe grabbed onto Arnold's arm and pulled him off the beach, running towards the townhouse. They made it onto the porch just in time to see everyone standing outside snickering. "Helga!"

Her face was a mixture of relief and anger, "Arnold?"

He smiled at her before turning to the guys, "A naked lap? Are you _kidding _me?"

Iggy shrugged, "Beer pong rules, bro."

Arnold massaged his forehead, trying to hide the scowl that appeared on his face. Iggy never apologized for hurting Helga last year. "I should've known."

Lorenzo looked at Helga with pity, "I'm sorry Arnold, but she missed every shot."

"How's that possible?" Phoebe asked, "Helga's one of the best-"

"Everyone has an off night," Alex offered. Sid nodded in agreement.

"It's just one quick lap around the house," Stinky shrugged. "We won't even watch her get undressed."

"Aww, man, that's half the fun." Arnold glared at Jeff. Gerald continued to shake his head back and forth.

Helga pulled Arnold off to the side, holding his hand firmly. "Arnold, it's okay. If someone else had missed, I would've made do it. You wouldn't have come if I was drinking out a shoe or taking Loser Shots. It's just part of the game. I'll be fine."

"Helga," he picked her chin up and forced her eyes on him, "I'm _not_ okay with this."

She turned away from Arnold and began walking towards the front of the house, "I'm doing it, so, good luck stopping me."

"Aww, Hel-_guh_, is your _mommy _protecting you?" Harold smirked as he finished off a bottle of Jack Daniels. He wouldn't have blatantly insulted his teammate, but he had been busy drinking most of her beers from the game.

"Shut up, fatso!" Helga punched him in the chest as the rest of the group followed her. As she walked through the living room, she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her t-shirt.

Gerald shut his eyes and remained on the patio. Phoebe ran after Helga, trying her hardest to stop her friend from violating personal morals and state laws. "Phoebe, relax, it's pitch black outside. I'll just be a shadow." Helga pulled her shorts off and turned to look back at the group of guys.

"We'll be back out on the patio," Harold called. "I'll be counting down from ten. . .Nine!"

"Helga, please," Phoebe pulled on her friend's hand. "You're drunk and can't see the long term effects of giving into your inhibitions-"

"Pheebs, this is an unspoken rule I need to follow. I'm not leaving high school as a chicken."

Arnold stood in the doorway, listening to Harold count down and watching Helga talk to Phoebe.

"Go pick up my clothes, please."

Phoebe finally turned away, holding Helga's bikini in her arms.

"Three. . . two. . ."

Helga took off sprinting around the house. Everyone was on the outside deck cheering and screaming as the quick flash of her made it around the house. She was barely visible, maybe moving faster than a second in darkness.

Arnold held her t-shirt and shorts at the front of the house, ready to greet her with coverage. It still hadn't dawned on him that he'd never seen Helga _completely_ naked before (usually it was one way or the other) and he had just shared that experience with Phoebe and nine other guys.

Helga was panting but she quickly dressed herself before returning inside. Arnold was upset, a little jealous, and worried about what else could happen on this weekend if it was only the first night.

"All hail Queen Helga!"

Helga took a quick bow before taking one final shot with the boys. "Now, who wants to dance?"


	3. Chapter 2: Rhonda's Grad Bash Weekend 2

**Chapter Two: Rhonda's Grad Bash Weekend (Continued)**

_Saturday, June 4th, 2012_

* * *

Everyone worked on their own schedule. After drinking some students were accustomed to waking up early to sneak out of houses or get breakfast before it was too late. Others were used to sleeping in until two in the afternoon, eating a greasy meal and napping again before more partying. And some kids fell in between.

Arnold groaned and rolled over, suddenly happy to see a blonde lump beside him in bed. He was definitely hungover, but was sure he hadn't had that much to drink last night. Arnold quickly checked himself - he was still dressed.

So nothing _too _scandalous happened last night, which was a relief.

"Helga?"

She rolled over, keeping the duvet tight over her head. She released a few unhappy grumbles so Arnold pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. He was shocked to feel his hands against her warm skin.

"Are you dressed?" he whispered.

The pile of fluff moved around under the covers, and he heard her voice muffled, "No shirt."

"Nothing?" Arnold smirked.

"Nu-uh."

Arnold and Helga had had their fair share of sleepovers since they started dating. Nine times out of ten they were up late watching a movie or crashing from the party on opposite couches. Sometimes they'd even be studying on a school night so late that it was pointless to even try and sleep. Only once had they hooked up and slept in the same bed, but were discovered by his grandpa and Gerald. Both men had been worried since Arnold had slept in until noon on a Saturday and wasn't waking up to Phil's knocks or Gerald's calls. Lesson learned.

Arnold's hands slid up Helga's hips, tickling her lightly as he poked her ribs. She giggled and kicked her legs out, still keeping herself hidden under the comforter. He really wanted to give her a good morning kiss, even if it was on the cheek, so he decided to crawl under the sheets.

And that's when he screamed.

His body jerked him forwards, up to the sunshine and view of the empty beach.

The sudden movement made the plastic lounge chair collapse underneath him, the legs bending in opposite directions. Helga groaned after she smacked her head against the armrest. "Jesus Christ, Football Head." She squinted her eyes against the sunlight and sat up, "Did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded before covering his face with his hands, "It didn't start out that way."

Helga pulled his hands off his face and put her hand on his cheek, "Tell me."

Usually he had nightmares about his parents, taking part in the plane crash, or flying his own plane and crashing. Sometimes he'd be lost in a forest and fall off a cliff. Helga had always told him to call when he had a nightmare, no matter what time of night. She loved dissecting dreams, but also wanted to make sure Arnold was okay.

"It started out as you and I waking up in bed, but you were hiding your face under the covers. And when I finally looked at you, you were. . .Carly."

Helga's supportive smile vanished. "That _bitch _made it into your dream?"

"Nightmare," Arnold corrected. "I don't know why. . .did I see her last night or something?"

"Yeah, she was on your arm with Rhonda."

Arnold thought back for a moment until he remembered. "She tried spilling her drink on me."

Helga started to stand up, but Arnold forced her back down. She fell against him, elbows digging into his chest as the chair crashed even further into the sand. "Ow," Arnold cried.

"That's what you get for stopping me! I need to find her and end her!"

"Helga," Arnold lifted the two up, his grip tight against her abdomen. "Shouting and kicking won't get you anywhere. If she is really here, we need to talk to Gerald and Brainy. They'll know what to do."

Helga sighed and leaned into Arnold. "I guess you're right."

He nipped her neck, whispering, "Of course I am," before biting down with the slightest bit of pressure. Helga gasped and tensed before he kissed and pulled away, "I'm in love with _you, _Helga Pataki_, _and nothing's going to change that."

**~HA~**

_"Good morning, honey."_

Brian Sherwood opened his eyes at the sound of the voice and was overwhelmed with an intense burning in his thighs. He felt a cold hand slowly inching its way up his leg into dangerous territory and jerked away. Brainy fumbled around the floor until he found his glasses and slipped them on. He had been backing away from the blurry figure, but now the room instantly became clear, as did his partner.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed and scrambled to his feet, unaware that he was clad only in boxer briefs. He tripped over the ends of the sheets and two football players. Neither felt him as he got off them and continued running, dragging the blanket behind him. No one in the room woke up. He made it outside and began scanning the area for someone he knew. Thankfully he saw his favorite couple walking away from Condo 6 with coffee.

"Helga! Arnold! Oh, my god!"

Helga dug her head into Arnold's shoulder. Arnold snickered, "Brainy, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Brainy looked down to see that he was wearing his boxers, so he wasn't completely naked. He wrapped the sheet around him like a toga, draping some off his shoulder and letting it all pool around the rest of him. "You'll never believe what just happened."

Helga laughed, "Someone stole your clothes?"

He shook his head. "I woke up next to Carly. And she called me 'honey.'"

Helga dropped her coffee out of shock. She immediately bent down to pick it up, cursing herself. "You were not that drunk last night. At least, I don't think you were."

Brainy waved his free arm around, "I know I wasn't!"

"Did you have sex with her?"

Helga shot a pointed look at Arnold. He shrugged. His question was perfeclty innocent, right? "What?"

"Not important," Helga threw her arm supportively around her friend, "The important thing is that you got away from her."

"I just. . .I have a bad feeling that things got out of hand last night."

Helga sighed and waved her palm at Brainy, "Give me your phone."

"Do you think I carry it around in my underwear?"

Helga's eyes went wide with realization. "Oh, my God!" She immediately burst into laughter. She turned around and began walking away, cackling.

Arnold looked Brainy in the eyes before glancing down for a brief second.

Brainy mimicked Arnold's movements, suddenly realizing just what that _burning _- caused by none other than Carly - actually was. "Oh _mother fucker_!"

Arnold couldn't help but half-smile at his poor, distraught friend. "We'll see you later." Helga was now doubled over, laying in the sand and holding her stomach, "Arnold, oh my god, I can't stop."

"Come on, Helga," Arnold picked her up off the ground.

"Don't say that!" Helga couldn't control her laughter.

"I swear, sometimes you're as mature as a twelve-year-old boy."

Brainy quietly returned to the house, only to get jumped by Carly. She was shirtless and pressed her half-exposed chest into his back. _Be strong, Brainy_, hesaid to himself. Her fingers ran down his arms, nails scratching lightly against his skin. The hairs against the back of his neck rose, "You okay?"

"You kind of left me in a difficult. . . uh, position, this morning," he tensed as her hands flushed against the curve of his back.

"I'm sorry," she kissed his forearm. "Want me to take care of that?"

_Sunday, June 5th, 2012_

Rhonda, Lila, Carly and Nadie were laying out on the beach when Helga "accidentally" stumbled upon them. It was just after dusk and the girls were spending the last few minutes in the sun that they could.

Helga had spent the day with Arnold on the beach with the other senior students. They had also been hanging out with Phoebe and Gerald. Brainy had yet to be heard from. The Saturday Night party had been a tame one (no serious stripping happened), and everyone was still alive.

For now.

"Carly, I have a bone to pick with you."

Carly pulled her sunglasses up into her hair, "Yeah?"

Helga made sure her glare was piercing, "Did you or did you not have sex with Brainy on Friday night?"

"EW! What?" Rhonda gasped. Everyone turned to face their friend.

She smiled, "Yeah. And Saturday morning. And this morning too."

"You _whore! _Good for you," Rhonda giggled.

Helga gagged. "If you're just doing this to string him along and break his heart, I will actually break your face." She bent down to Carly's height, "Believe me, you've had it coming."

"I actually really like him."

"_What_?" Rhonda repeated herself.

"Shut up, Princess!" Helga cast her old childhood friend another glare before facing Carly. "You're a pretty bad actress, Carly. I know when you're lying."

She smiled, "I'm not lying."

Helga grit her teeth. Either she had actually improved her lying since winter break or she really liked Brainy. She really hoped it was the former. "Aren't you like fourteen?"

"I'll be seventeen in September. I'm the oldest in our class."

"Don't think this is over, Carly." Helga stood up and shoved Carly's chair back a little bit, "Not even close."

Helga then took off on a search for Brainy, heart gripped with fear that he actually liked Carly too. Maybe she'd get lucky and he only liked the bitch for the sex.

**GROUP MESSAGE:** Has anyone seen Brainy?

**PHOEBE:** Not since lunch.

**ARNOLD:** He's not at Condo 5 or 6.

**GERALD:** He's with me, upstairs Condo 2.

Helga bolted up the stairs, only to become overwhelmed with the stench of pot. It was nauseating. She was about to open the door, but noticed the towel taped around the doorframe. Whoever was in there smoking would be pissed if she opened the door.

She knocked twice, "Brian Andrew Sherwood, you better be in there."

"Helga!" the call was followed by roaring laughter. "I'll open the door, quick, come in!"

The door opened a crack and Helga wedged her way in quickly.

The room was completely full of smoke, every window, crack and air vent sealed tight. The fire alarm was in five pieces on the nightstand. Helga crossed her arms over her chest, "You guys are such assholes. This condo is going to reek forever."

"Not our problem," Iggy replied as he exhaled around his joint.

A few seniors were resting against the patio door in a semi-circle passing around a hookah. Iggy was the only one walking around the room. Helga knew he had supplied whoever was in here with the "good time." There had to be at least ten guys in here. Helga carefully maneuvered around the two boys laying on the floor staring at the fan, pointing to imaginary things in the air. It had to be acid. Finally, Helga saw a small group of four cramped around the doorway to the bathroom.

"Brainy," Helga watched him take a hit off a rainbow painted glass bowl. She cringed as he exhaled towards the ceiling fan. "Isn't that bad for your lungs?"

"Yes," Gerald answered as Brainy coughed violently.

Sid flicked his Zippo lighter on and off as he tried to re-ignite the weed. He sucked in, but could barely capture any smoke. "I think we're about done here."

Iggy rolled across the bed and plucked his bowl from Sid's hands. Sid blinked slowly a few times at his empty hands, "Damn it, I can feel my eyelids again."

Gerald burst into laughter, sputtering around his bottle of Gatorade. "He says that every time."

"Helga, I'm so happy to see you," Brainy pulled her down into his lap. She smiled and smacked him upside the head. He couldn't feel it.

"Do you like Carly?"

He nodded. "I was just telling Geraldo over there," he waved his hand at Gerald, who met his with a lazy high five, "how great she is."

"In bed," Sid added laughing.

Helga cringed again, but stopped when her phone dinged. She was grateful for whoever texted her to distract her from the conversation. Brainy pressed his chin to Helga's shoulder, giggling and trying to read her phone.

**ARNOLD:** Did you ever find B-man?

**HELGA:** He's higher than a kite right now.

**ARNOLD:** LOL

**HELGA:** I'll try to get him a little more sober before dinner. Also, this is Gerald and Iggy's fault.

**ARNOLD:** Gerald never smokes during basketball season.

**HELGA:** Both of your seasons are over, right? I think he's secretly in mourning.

**ARNOLD:** Growing up is hard to do.

Helga laughed and clicked her phone off. Brainy had move and was busy retelling the events of the morning to Sid and Gerald, who were in complete hysterics over the fact that he was woken up by Carly about to "perform sexual things," only to scramble away in fear and still not realize his dilemma until it was pointed out. "I was so embarrassed. I wanted to die right there."

Gerald continued laughing, "Worse things have happened. Besides no one saw."

Brainy nodded, "But Helga and Arnold."

Sid's face curled in disgust, "Helga,_ you saw Brainy's dick_?"

She shoved his shoulder, "No, you asswipe! He was wearing a sheet!"

"Oh," Sid nodded with understanding.

Brainy started giggling, "She thought it was my cell phone."

Helga waved her hands in the air to stop the conversation. "Alright, story time is over. Come on, dinner is going to be served soon."

Everyone in the room went silent at the mention of food. Iggy grinned, "Ohmygod, let's eat!"

Helga inhaled deeply at the scent of salty ocean breeze. She had been suffocating in that room. Phoebe smiled broadly and waved Helga over to an empty log. "Hey, how's the Brainy hunt going?"

"I found him smoking weed with Gerald and Sid." Helga pressed her nose against her shoulder. Her shirt stunk. She'd need a shower, or at least a dip in the ocean.

"I figured that's where Gerald went. He's been acting odd."

Helga's body snapped to attention, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think he's accepted the fact that we're going to college, you know, that we won't be together. All of us." Phoebe looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I was discussing it with Arnold yesterday. He noticed Gerald has been acting differently as well."

"I'll deny this if you ever say anything, but Tall Hair Boy is the coolest kid around. Just cause we're not there doesn't mean he won't make friends."

"I think there's mor-"

"Attention, everyone!" Rhonda's voice carried through the six-house speaker system as she stood on the second story patio beside the DJ. Everyone went quiet. "I have just been informed that somebody wants to perform a song. I figured 'why the hell not?' and decided to OK his performance. So, here we go. . ."

The sound of a drum stick counting out a beat echoed through the houses, "_I met her a backyard block party by the bar, she kept looking at me like she knew who I was, she was buzzin' out over me. . ."_

Everyone rushed to gather around the first condo, looking up and watching none other than Gerald, rapping the old summer hit 'Buzzin' by Shwayze.

_. . .I gotta whole lot of love  
but none like you.  
You make me wanna stay  
here in heaven with you.  
I'll write your name in the sand,  
put your hand with mine.  
Come on baby,  
shoot your gun in the sky!_

The students watched in awe as Gerald climbed over the edge of the balcony and held on with one hand.

_Bang bang baby hit me one time,  
__two days on the road  
__and you're still on my mind.  
__You'd think that I would learn  
__'cause I'm young and fine_

A few girls in the crowd cheered at that line. Gerald winked. Helga rolled her eyes.

_. . . I'm just tryin' to play it cool_  
_I got a rep to protect,_  
_down at the high school. . ._

The music continued to play but Gerald had stopped rapping. He tossed the mike down into the crowd and everyone waited in suspense for what he was going to do.

"Oh, shit," Helga's voice trailed off as she pushed through the crowd. Phoebe was on her heels.

Gerald then saluted and kids continued to cheer for him as he carelessly jumped into the sea of students. Phoebe shut her eyes as Helga watched in fear. Was he actually trusting his classmates to catch him, or was he hoping they'd break his fall? The balcony was only thirty, maybe forty, feet above the ground. If it had been directly on the beach, Phoebe would not have have been so worried. But there was a concrete patio that stretched out to a low fence, which connected to a sidewalk which was borded with sand.

He was finally lowered to the ground on the beach. The crowed was still cheering him on. Helga ran over to him screaming, "How high are you?"

Gerald started laughing, "Very. Oh, man, that was awesome!"

Arnold ran over to the group, "Are you nuts?"

"Everyone's a critic."

Phoebe offered him a hand up, "Why would you do that?"

Gerald shrugged and finally got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his basketball jersey. "For fun?"

Arnold wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, "Let's go get you some food and maybe some water." The two boys walked off towards the fourth condo. Arnold nudged him gently in the ribs, "Dude, I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"I know you're avoiding something when you smoke." Gerald visibly tensed. "And you know better. YMMA does drug tests."

"I'm not going to show up to a game high, Arnold. Besides, our season's over."

"I thought Wittenburg asked you to come back for a summer job?"

"He did," Gerald collapsed on the living room couch and stretched. His back felt tight after he was caught by possibly drunk classmates. "I turned it down." Arnold tossed Gerald an orange and pulled out two water bottles. He simply quirked his eyebrow at his friend, waiting for a more detailed explanation. "My parents wanted me home for the summer."

"You expect me to believe that _your father _told you to not take a paying job? We volunteer during the year, but summer kids get paid, you know."

"I just. . ." Gerald sat up and covered his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes, knowing how blood shot they would be tomorrow. "I have to leave."

Arnold nodded, "It's summer, Gerald. We all have vacations and stuff."

"No. I have to go to UPenn and take three classes. I leave at the end of this month."

"That's awesome! Tons of kids take summer classes. Who knows, it could get rid of credits down the line."

"Yeah, and with my APs I could earn enough to graduate a semester early. But that's not important yet, that's four year into the future."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm not ready to go yet, Arnold."


End file.
